


The Wingless Boy

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band), sunnew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fantasy, Fingering, Gay, God - Freeform, Goddess, JuNew, Kissing, Knight, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Moonbae, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, roman - Freeform, sunnew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Kim Sunwoo is the newest edition to Kevin and Jacob's knighthood military. Despite having a very noble job, Sunwoo is too much of an adventurer, a path taker, if you will. One night while inspecting the outskirts of the kingdom, he comes across the prettiest person - or creature - he has ever laid eyes on: Chanhee.However, saving this injured boy who lost his wings will be a dangerous task. But, Sunwoo is always up for a challenge because he has always desired to be someone's knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Wingless Boy

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! very sorry for not posting stories as often as i used to. i have been caught up with a lot of school work and my job ): but don't worry! i have so much time now! enjoy this sunnew story, i am making up a whole mythology lore!

A cooling breeze sifts through the Kingdom of Arryn, cascading through fields of blues and greens like a soft tsunami eroding at the pollen it the plantations wake. The moon starts to creep up into the sky like the night's stalker, casting a blanket of weak ultraviolet onto the Earth.

It's already hours past sunset and Sunwoo can feel his eyelids growing heavy. The weight of his chain linked armor isn't helping him stand upright because of the countless hours he has spent awake, doing nothing other than scanning the perimeters of the kingdom he loyally serves. He tries to keep himself awake by counting the flowers on the nearest plant, giving his brain something to do as the seconds drift by like a lazy river.

"Help." A soft cry echoes from the forest just meters away from Sunwoo, causing his head to instantly perk up.

"Who's there?" Sunwoo asks as he draws his rusted sword from the scabbard that rests neatly on his waist.

There's no response.

"I asked who's there." He repeats himself, tightening his grip on the sword as he takes prudent steps towards the darkness of the forest in front of him. 

His eyes don't tear away from the treeline even though he can't see an inch past the trees. It's dark, void of any moonlight because of how thickly guarded the floors of the forests are from the abundance of leaves and branches.

"Help." The soft voice calls out again, this time much weaker.

"If you are a creature, I will slay you instantly." Sunwoo warns as he takes another cautious step towards the trees which is much darker than he expected, but he can still see some plants and tree roots if he were to look down at the floor. However, he continues to walk forward with all of the courage he could muster.

"Please, help." The voice sounds much closer than before. "Save me."

Sunwoo's knuckles tighten around the grip of his sword, contemplating whether or not to venture deeper into the abyss. He has always been the type of boy who would want to save someone, receive their grace and acknowledgment for being better than the evils he has conquered. To be someone's knight in shining armor is his only wish in life, to be known as the strongest and brightest savior of many: to swoop in and save the damsel in distress from doom's destruction. He holds his head high and tightens his fists around the grip of his sword until his knuckles turn as white as the moon above his head. He's getting cocky and courageous now.

But, suddenly Sunwoo recalls all of the stories he has been told by the elders of this forest: "Few go in, no one comes out". He knows that if he were to enter deeper into forest, it would be hard as Hell to return because no one has ever done it before. People say that it's because no one can fight off the beasts living inside of shadows, other say it is because of the looming darkness that no one can see through; however, only the bravest and purest knight may find himself worthy by returning after venturing into the woods. Sunwoo, deep at the back of his mind, is cocky enough to believe he can return after navigating through the terrifying darkness. 

"Here, please." The voice begs, and now that Sunwoo has gotten close enough to hear it more audibly, it sounds to be the voice in which belongs to a boy around his age. 

He finally cuts through another array of trees, finding himself under an open canopy where the moonlight can cast it's light without the interruption of leaves or branches. Next to a large pond is a skinny, young man curled up into a fetal position. Instantly sliding his sword into the scabbard, Sunwoo scurries over to the side of the person - or creature - who seems to be injured. Sunwoo starts to inspect the boy on the ground with closer speculation, noticing that he is gripping his stomach tightly and rocking himself side to side in agonizing pain.

"Are you hurt?" Sunwoo asks and hovers his hands over the other, not wanting to touch him in an injured place and hurt him accidentally.

The boy on the ground turns his head up to look at him, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal such beautiful amethyst eyes. It's as if his eyes were crafted by Theia, the Goddess of gems. Sunwoo can't help but find himself captivated in the eyes of the other, instinctively cupping the injured boy's cheek in his calloused, manly hands. The boy pulls his head away from Sunwoo, a sign of distrust and fear. 

Despite the boy's display of being uncomfortable, Sunwoo cannot resist. It's almost as if a spell has been put over him, making the other seem utterly irresistible and jaw dropping. Sunwoo places his hand back on his cheek, slowly caressing his prominent cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. This is the perfect opportunity for him to be that self acclaimed knight in shining armor that desires to be. He can finally be the person who will revel in the admiration and gratitude when he saves this beautiful person - or creature - from whatever he is suffering from.

"Oh my . . ." Sunwoo exasperatingly gasps as he watches the boy uncover his stomach from under his hands, revealing a large gash oozing with blood. Instantly, Sunwoo rips off one of the sleeves to his under armor shirt and tightly presses it against the wound. Sunwoo has never been squeamish around blood, he has seen so much before that it doesn't even bother him at this point.

"Please, you're the destined one. Save me." The boy begs, cupping Sunwoo's face with his bloodied hands. "My wings . . . My wings are gone."

Sunwoo looks down at the boy in confusion. What does he mean by "the destined one"? Does he mean that Sunwoo is the knight that will return triumphantly? What did this boy mean by his wings?

"What do you mean?" Sunwoo questions, his cockiness getting the best of him because he is starting to assume the most of everything.

"No time to explain," the boy quickly answers, "just do what feels right."

"Tell me how to help you. Tell me what do to." Sunwoo frantically peppers, but before the injured boy could say anything else: his eyes close.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sunwoo lightly shakes the boy's shoulder with his free hand. "Damn it!" 

Sunwoo rips off his other sleeve and tightly wraps it around the boy's thing waist, trying to keep the wound sealed as tightly as possible. Not knowing what to do, Sunwoo just follows his gut instincts. He lightly picks up the lightweight and places him over his shoulder and starts walking in the direction he came from. Sunwoo doesn't know how long he has been walking for: seconds, minutes, hours. This forest is pitch black, no signs of light! Even if he were to look up, there are too many leaves and branches blocking him off from seeing the sky so there is no telling whether or not it is still night time or if the sun has finally risen in the sky. 

Every once in a while, he will hear the boy over his shoulder whimper or sigh in pain; however, he doesn't seem to be awake yet, either that or he is too weak. But then again, Sunwoo has absolutely no idea about what has happened to this person: he was so full of himself with trying to save this boy instead of thinking rationally. He never asked the questions: how did this happen? Did someone - or something - attack him? Is there something dangerous in this forest that wants to attack again?

Sunwoo finally comes across a small cave in the distance, dimly lit by a few torches. He feels foolish for approaching the eerie destination without caution: what if something lives in there? He sneakily peers around the stone into the entrance of the cave. Inside, a large ogre rests with a pair of amethyst colored feather wings in it clutch. The boy hanging over his shoulder starts to squirm with a surge of uneasiness: feeling a strong pull of attraction between his and his wings.

Sunwoo tightens his arm around the waist of the boy hanging over his left shoulder as he starts to closely inspect the ogre. It's breathing is rhythmic, almost like a melodious symphony of heavy breathing and snores: it's fast asleep. The hands of the beast is drenched in blood as well as the beautiful wings in its fists. The wings are that similar shade of amethyst comparable to this mysterious person's eyes. The feathers seem delicate yet hold such durability at the same time: much again like the boy on Sunwoo's shoulder.

"Let me down." The boy softly requests, causing Sunwoo to stiffen. "I'm quite uncomfortable, I can feel my wings."

"I cannot let you go in there, it's dangerous." Sunwoo says as he starts to back away from the cave, but the boy doesn't seem to happy with this.

"Either you let me down now, or I'll scream at the top of my lungs. Ever heard a siren scream?" 

Sunwoo gives in quickly to the threat and places the boy down onto the damp floor of the swamp. At first, the boy wobbles but he quickly regains his balance by grabbing onto Sunwoo's arm: sending a brief tingling sensation up the knight's arm. Sunwoo doesn't know if it was because of some divine gift this boy has, but every time they touch: he feels something very different, almost like sparks are flying./p>

"Don't look, okay?" The boy warns as he walks off into the cave. Moments later, the sound of a screaming ogre bursts out like a tidal wave of frequency. The shrill in the ogre's voice let's Sunwoo know that it is as if it's limbs and eyes are being torn out, the essence of life being drained from it's blood vessels as he stands there in petrification as if Medusa stared into his eyes.

The skinny boy emerges from the cave with a triumphant smile on his face, covered in thick green slime: the blood of an ogre. His walk is still burdened with a limp on his left leg, and his face is graced with a few more bruises and scratches, but he doesn't seem to give a damn about that right now. All the boy is concerned about is the pair of amethyst wings hugged tightly against his chest. He holds onto them as if they were a second skin, something so meaningful to his body and life.

"I hate to ask you for anything else . . . But I need you to help me find my Lord. Aphrodite is her name. I need her to reconnect me with my wings," he begs, desperately clinging onto Sunwoo's sleeve. "I'll repay you tenfold, I'll grant you any wish. I just need my wings, I am not myself without them."

Sunwoo can still not comprehend a single thing coming out of the shorter's mouth: all he sees is moving lips, but the voice sounds dazed and muffled. The knight is still starstruck due to the fact of how quickly and easily he has slain the ogre. Out of curiosity, he runs over to the entrance of the cave to see the ogre laying lifelessly on the floor beside a large camp fire, and its head is ten feet away with green slime still oozing from it's vessels. Stabbed inside of the ogre's chest is a large stalagmite, impaled so thoroughly that it even pokes out from the ogre's back.

"I warned you . . . I didn't want you to look." The boy weakly whines beside Sunwoo, shamefully hiding his face behind the wings in his grasp.

"H-How? How did you do all this? Who are you?"

"I'm Chanhee, the loyal guardian to my Lord, Goddess Aphrodite." Chanhee introduces himself and bows humbly. Sunwoo stands before the boy, unable to move a muscle: absolutely listless and star struck.

"You just - you just killed that ogre. With what? How?" Sunwoo mentally curses himself for stammering, he doesn't want to seem inferior or weak in front of the other.

"There's no need for these questions. Just help me find my Lord, I'll repay you with a wish." Chanhee begs.

Sunwoo stops to think: what could he possibly wish for? His desire cannot be fulfilled by a simple wish, right? How does someone wish to be the knight in shining armor that someone needs in their life? Perhaps this could be Sunwoo's path to righteousness - which is exactly what he is thinking right now. He feels as if he completes the task of safely escorting this guardian to his Lord, he could get all of the fame, glory, and gratification he's always been yearning for. Although this guardian doesn't seem to need Sunwoo's help because of how he slaughtered the ogre, Sunwoo finds himself getting cocky knowing that Chanhee needs him to accompany him to ensure safe travel. 

"It's a deal, Chanhee." Sunwoo extends his hand out, waiting patiently for a firm handshake.

"What are you doing?"

"Sealing the deal?"

"I do not know your name . . . How am I supposed to make the deal?" Chanhee asks as if Sunwoo is dumb.

"Sunwoo - Kim Sunwoo." The knight answers confidently, then gestures with his eyes down to his hand.

"I don't make deals by handshaking, I take a star out of the sky as a promise." Chanhee chuckles silently as he extends a free hand up to the sky with his palm facing up. Slowly, a star starts to shimmer and grow in size meaning that it is slowly dropping. 

The piece of searing hot meteorite lands gracefully in Chanhee's grasp. The boy, completely unbothered, curls his fingers around the hot rock and places it against his own chest. As if the star has burned a hole through him, it disappears through his clothes and leaves a bright light that dims quickly: not a single sign that the star has burnt him anywhere.

"Alright, we have a deal. Only the divine knight can help me travel to the other side."

"The other side?" Sunwoo chokes on air, feeling a rush of insecurity and fear crash over his body like a tidal wave.

The other side is a scary place, the purgatory in which the cruelest monsters and the angry lingering souls reside with unfinished business. Not a single knight has gone there, only fools that choose to follow spirits through the dimensions and never return from their trip. It's said that even the bravest man couldn't keep his eyes open for half a second, but if you were to travel through it without dying, you will reach the Temple of the Gods.

"Yes, Sunwoo. The other side. Get me to the Temple of the Gods and I will make your chosen wish come true." 

Sunwoo has a suspicion that he shouldn't take this deal, in fact, he knows that he shouldn't even be considering it because of how dangerous it is. But, he's Sunwoo: probably the cockiest knight you will ever meet on Earth. There's no stopping Sunwoo from taking on a bet or a challenge, and he has already set his deal in the stars: literally.

"Alright, let's venture onward." Sunwoo feigns a smile full of pride, which Chanhee seems as genuine. Despite being a coward in knight's armor, perhaps this will finally make Sunwoo into the knight he has always wanted to be.


End file.
